At Long Last
by Maybesandhopefullys
Summary: Their first kiss wasn't at her door after he walked her home after a fancy dinner, nor was it in any other even vaguely romantic situation. It was on a grey Tuesday afternoon in a room full of bored superheroes.


Their first kiss wasn't at her door after he walked her home after a fancy dinner, nor was it in any other even vaguely romantic situation. It was on a grey Tuesday afternoon in a room full of bored superheroes.

He had been filled with so much relief at the sight of her that in three strides he was across the room kissing her with out any thought. He was angry she hadn't called to tell him she was safe and not lying dead in a ditch somewhere he would never find her; but her sudden appearance had taken him by surprise and he had immediately forgotten any annoyance in the miracle of her return. He had also forgotten about the presence of his team mates as he pressed his lips hungrily against hers and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her body tense and then relax into him as she too felt the relief of making her way back home.

It was Tony's wolf whistle that broke them apart, breathless with foreheads still resting against each other. Steve could hear the team's following remarks: Tony's vaguely inappropriate comment , Bruce's quiet congratulations, Thor's loud approval, Nat's lack of surprise and Clint's complaints of not being told first. He did not pay them any attention, he simply held Maria in his arms and marvelled in her presence. Even she, who was known for showing no emotion, had flushed cheeks - seemingly embarrassed by his (perhaps) surprising display. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her senses, before turning to the group with her usual blank face.

"Alright, that's enough. Go back to doing whatever you do when you're not saving the world."

Turning towards the corridor that held Steve's suite of rooms, she grabbed the Captain's and and pulled him behind her. Tony's voice trailed after them as they entered his rooms.

"Well, now we all now why Steve gets all hot and bothered at meetings!"

The team's loud conversation was muffled by the closing of the door. Maria paused before making her way over to the coffee machine in the kitchen, looking at him in request.

"Go ahead."

He leaned against the counter, trying and failing to not look awkward; watching her go through the motions of making the caffeinated drinks. She handed him a cup as they moved over to the sitting area, sitting on opposite sides of the book ladened coffee table. There were several seconds of empty silence before he spoke.

"I know what you're going to say." The words continued to tumble out of his mouth uncontrollably. "You're going to tell me I'm a really nice guy but nothing can happen because technically you're my boss. That's alright. I'm sorry for kissing you, I was just so relieved that you were okay! It won't happen again."

She looked at him in a way he didn't completely understand. There was almost sadness in her blue eyes, but also a spark of something else Steve couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What if I wanted you to kiss me again?"

Steve had to do a double take; he was sure even his serum-improved hearing much have heard wrong. He stuttered, unable to form anything that even vaguely resembled words. She lept up from her chair across from him to join him on the sofa and clutched at his hand to calm him.

"Steve, I want you to kiss me again."

He didn't need any more confirmation. His large hands crept round her neck, finger entwining in her hair to pull her mouth towards his. Her elegant yet callused hands fell to his hard chest, fisting in his shirt as he tugged her even closer. Their kiss grew deeper until a shrill ringing forced him to pull away.

"Ignore it."

She murmured against his lips before tracing his bottom lip with her tongue. Whoever it was couldn't be more important than what she had been waiting and hoping for for weeks. It had taken him a long time to pull himself together, and not subtly either. The phone continued to shriek instantly until they could no distract themselves from it. She pulled away, her chest heaving, to lean over to where she had dumped her jacket. Grimacing at the caller ID, she held it up to her ear.

"Hill."

Steve was surprised by how quickly she could turn on her work face and voice. If he ignored the messed up hair she was brushing off her face and the slightly rumpled clothes, he could not tell the difference between office Hill and the Maria he just kissed rather passionately. She wrapped up the conversation on the phone was a few short answers and hung up, her mask of stolidity slipping away almost instantly to one of apology.

"I'm going to have to go in. I'm sorry."

He stroked her face and gently pushed a wayward curl behind her ear. He smiled defeatedly as he reassured her.

"It's alright, I'll come and meet you at the office when you've finished and maybe we can go out for dinner or something?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll text you when I'm done."

She quickly pressed one last chaste kiss on his lips before standing and righting her clothes. She gathered her scattered belongings as she headed toward the door, turning to smile one last time before opening it.

"See you later."

He could hear her goodbyes to the team as the door slowly slipped shut behind her. Steve stood to join them and be the brunt of their teasing for a bit. He didn't mind too much, he had the thought of their upcoming date to distract him.


End file.
